<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Throw me a line by Drachenkinder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456530">Throw me a line</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drachenkinder/pseuds/Drachenkinder'>Drachenkinder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Rope Bondage, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drachenkinder/pseuds/Drachenkinder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has worries and Thor calms his fears.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Thorki Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorian_Bibliophile/gifts">Victorian_Bibliophile</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki paced the third floor balcony. Unhappiness sat like a lump in his empty belly.  Thrudheim’s balcony overlooked the humble village of New Asgard. In the streets below the Aesir went about their business, ignorant of Loki's distress. Thrudheim, strength’s home. That was part of the problem, Loki thought. Its very name identified Loki as an intruder. No one looked at him, gaunt and jumping at shadows, and thought, strength. No, that was Thor’s virtue. Loki didn’t have a home, not really. He had a retreat outside the village, an ancient hunter’s cabin where he could practice his magic, and he had rooms here in his brother’s house. But he was an interloper. His people, no, not his people, the Aesir where Thor’s people, he knew they barely tolerated him and only for Thor’s sake. He wished Thor had never found him frozen and drifting and space. Had never revived him from his coma and nursed him back to health. He didn’t belong here, he didn’t belong anywhere. That’s why death kept coming for him. Now even his seidr was deserting him.</p><p>Loki called power to his hand, only to watch the green sputter and fade even quicker than it had this morning. He’d had his magic back to full strength only a few months and before it began to weaken again. He pounded his fist on the railing in frustration and his stomach gave another lurch. </p><p>“Loki.” Thor called, striding into the room, laughter in his voice. “You will not believe what Jarl Gudbrand told me.”</p><p>“What?” Loki snarled. He turned to Thor with clenched fists.</p><p>The smile dropped from Thor’s face and was replaced by a look of concern. He closed the distance and placed a hand on Loki’s shoulder. “What’s wrong brother?”</p><p>Perversely, this only made Loki angrier. He shoved away from Thor, crossed to the liquor cabinet and rifled through its contents. “Nothing is wrong. I’m fine. Everything is fine.” He opened a bottle, sniffed it and made a face. “This smells like horse piss. Why don’t you have anything decent to drink?”</p><p>Thor had followed him and took the bottle from his hand. He too sniffed it and then he looked at Loki perplexed. “It smells like honey, Loki. It’s the same mead you liked last winter.” </p><p>“So now I’m a liar?” Loki snapped. “It reeks Thor. Every damn bottle here reeks and half the food is so foul it makes me sick.” He stared at his own reflection in the mirror. Norns he looked like he'd spent a night in Niflhel. His eyes were dark circled, his face pale and sweat damp and his hair tangled from the wind. </p><p>Thor put his hands on Loki, turned him around and hugged him to his chest. Loki stiffened at the embrace, but Thor didn’t let him go. Instead he felt his brother’s lips soft on his temple. </p><p>“Your stomach still bothering you?”</p><p>Loki nodded. Thor stroked his hand up and done Loki’s back and Loki let go of some of the tension that was thrumming through his veins. He lay his head on Thor’s broad shoulder and put his arms around his brother’s waist.</p><p>“Maybe you should go to the healers, it’s been almost a month.” </p><p>“I’m not going to the healers for a stomachache!” Loki grumbled and then he inexplicably burst into tears.</p><p>Thor held him for the few minuets it took to regain his composure, then Loki shoved away from him again.</p><p>“I can’t fix it, if you won’t tell me what’s wrong.” Thor said and Loki could hear the frustration in his voice.</p><p>“Are you going to fix me brother?” Loki said, “Because I’m what’s wrong. I don’t belong here. No one wants me here. I should leave. You’re better off without me.”</p><p>Thor’s hand closed like a vice on Loki’s arm. “You will do no such thing.” He said and his voice held the tone of command.</p><p>“Will you throw me in a cell?”</p><p>“No. But I will tie you up, if I think it necessary.” </p><p>Loki shivered. His eyes searched Thor’s face. Seeing only concern and love he dropped his head. </p><p>“Please.”</p><p>Thor loosened his grip, but didn’t let Loki go. He led him across the central space into his bedroom where he sat Loki on the bed and opened a cabinet. “Take off your clothes.”</p><p>Loki blew out his breath and undid his tunic. “You expect much of me.”</p><p>“I expect you to follow the orders of your king.”</p><p>“You’re not my king here. You’re only my brother.”</p><p>“Your older brother.” Thor said turning back to him, a bundle of rope in one hand and a pair of heavy shears in the other. He stood over Loki as he disrobed and ran a critical eye over his body. “You’ve lost weight and your stomach looks somewhat bloated.”</p><p>“Brilliant deduction Thor.” Loki stood up and slid off his pants to stand naked in front of his brother. “Trying to keep down the rancid mess that comes out of the kitchens lately has had that effect.”</p><p>Thor shook his head and refrained from further comment. He shook out the rope, gripped it in the middle and carefully placed the loop over Loki’s head. “I think a harness would be best.” </p><p>Loki nodded and rolled his shoulders. The hemp felt good on his skin, pulling him out of the turmoil of his mind and back into his body. Thor tied the first knot just below his pectorals, one large hand spread over Loki’s chest as he pulled the rope through. The next was tied at his ribs and again Thor’s hand held the rope against him.  When he started to tie the third at his navel Loki stopped him.</p><p>“Not there, my stomach is still unsettled.” </p><p>“Show me where.” Thor said and Loki moved his hands down to his hips. </p><p>Thor looped the rope into another knot and Loki sighed. The feeling of Thor’s hands, warm on his bare skin, kept him grounded. When he swayed Thor steadied him and Loki blinked open eyes he hadn’t realized he’d closed. Thor smiled at him.</p><p>“Feeling better?”</p><p>Loki licked his lips. “A bit.”</p><p>“Good.” </p><p>Thor split the doubled rope around his genitals and passed it through his legs and up between his butt cheeks. He tied a forth knot above Loki’s tailbone and threaded the rope through the loop around his neck and cinched it. Loki moaned softly. Being tied up gave him a feeling of security and the more Thor bound him, the safer he felt. Thor strung the rope forward under Loki’s arms and spread the upper loop wider so it rested on his shoulders. He kissed the back of Loki’s neck and Loki leaned into the caress. His brother was always so careful that the rope never pressed on his throat and triggered bad memories. </p><p>Thor held him and Loki closed his eyes again. He didn’t open them when Thor continued down his body, working back to front and spreading the double strands into diamonds between each knot. Loki could feel the vibrations all along the harness as the rope was dragged through each loop. Every pass of the rope tightened the harness further. By the time Thor got to the loop outlining his genitals, his cock was hard.  Thor tugged on the knots, moving him, turning him about, and controlling him with  little effort. </p><p>Loki opened his eyes again, put his hands behind his back and said, “Please?”</p><p>Thor smiled and then tugged on his hair.</p><p>“Oh fuck.” Loki panted. “Yes that too.”</p><p>“You are in a state.” Thor said. “Legs also?”</p><p>Loki bit his lip and nodded.</p><p>“Get on the bed, little brother.” Thor said and guided Loki onto his belly.</p><p>“No.” Loki said and turned on his side. “If my stomach acts up again, I don’t want to be face down.”</p><p>“Are you sure this is a good idea?”</p><p>“It’s the only thing that’s made me feel better in days.”</p><p>Thor gave him a measuring look, patted his hip and fetched a second bundle of rope. </p><p>“Very well, but tell me if it becomes too much.”</p><p>“I will.” Loki huffed in exasperation. “Get on with it.”</p><p>Thor smiled. Only Loki would be giving orders while being put into a position of submission. He laced his hands behind his back with a series of parallel loops on his forearms. Loki’s breathing deepened and slowed as he was further trussed. Thor adjusted the set of his shoulders and moved his hands further apart then the strained position Loki had first adopted. He petted Loki as he worked, tugging at the harness and kissing him. Loki made soft sounds of pleasure as Thor immobilized him. Thor bent his knees back and wove a web between Loki’s thighs and then calves securing the ropes to his arms so his back was swayed.  Only now did he pull Loki’s head back twisting his hair into a loop and tying it with the last of the rope. Thor bent and kissed Loki’s bared throat. He palmed the hard length of his cock and Loki moaned.</p><p>“Now that you are in no danger of running away, will you tell me what’s bothering you?”</p><p>Loki frowned at the unwanted question, but answered. “I, I feel that I’m a burden to you.”</p><p>Thor made a humming sound, but held his tongue.</p><p>Loki swallowed. “I know that no one wants me here. I feel useless. And everything tastes wrong. I’m so tired of getting sick.” Tears trickled from his eyes and his voice tightened with emotion. “Now I’ve lost my magic and I can’t stop crying about nothing at all. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”</p><p>Thor carefully looked over his brother, noting the way his swayed back and the diamond of rope emphasized his belly. He took his hand from Loki’s cock and touched one dark puffy nipple and Loki winced. </p><p>“Tender?”</p><p>“Yes. Just one more thing that’s gone wrong.”</p><p>“I don’t think so.” Thor said and ran his hand over Loki’s stomach. “First, my love. You are not a burden, you are my solace and refuge. And my most intelligent adviser. I could not be a good king without you at my side. Second.”</p><p>Thor paused and wiped the tears from Loki’s eyes with a tissue and had him blow his nose. </p><p>“Second,” Thor continued after throwing the tissue away, “our people know you rescued them from Hela, and held off Thanos’ minions long enough for most of them to escape, and saved my life yet again. You are loved by more than me little brother. The people were heart broken when they thought you had died. As was I. That you yet lived made my life worth living again. You brought me joy, Loki, when all I had before to keep me going was duty.”</p><p>Thor stroked Loki’s belly and Loki felt the odd warmth of Thor’s power crawling across his skin. </p><p>“I am yours.” Loki said softly. He felt like he was floating, cradled in his brother’s strength and love. </p><p>“That you are. As I am yours.”</p><p>Both of Thor’s hands were caressing him, shoulders and chest, stomach and thighs, with the occasional stroke up his hard shaft.</p><p>“Now as for the other.” Thor cupped Loki’s belly, his too heavy, slightly swollen belly. “You, little brother, are not sick or wrong. You’re pregnant.”</p><p>“WHAT?!!” Loki attempted to twist around and was foiled by the ropes.</p><p>“Easy Loki.” Thor said and kissed his shoulder. “This is not bad news.”</p><p>“No. It’s impossible. We aren’t even the same species.” Loki said. He struggled against the restraints for a few seconds and then stopped fighting. He was held secure. It was impossible to panic when Thor had him bound like this. The trust he had in Thor had been rebuilt and Loki never felt safer then when he was in his brother’s hands. His heartbeat slowed and his mind cleared. </p><p>“Impossible?” Thor went on when Loki had once again calmed. “I’m the god of fertility Loki, and you are a trickster and a powerful sorcerer. If any two people in the nine could have pulled this off, it is us. I’ve certainly been filling that quim of yours with enough seed to father a battalion.”</p><p>Loki shook his head in denial, but he’d heard of other successful interspecies matings. In point of fact there were rumors that Thor’s grandmother was at least part Jötnar.  Pregnancy would account for all the symptoms, including the drop in his magic. “You’re not upset?” He asked.</p><p>“No.  Are you?”</p><p>“I, I don’t know. It’s too new an idea. Are you sure?”</p><p>“Since when have you known me to be wrong about a pregnancy?”</p><p>“Never.” Loki conceded. “I’m not sick.”</p><p>“No.” </p><p>“And my seidr will return, once I’m no longer pregnant.”</p><p>“Yes.” said Thor keeping his voice neutral. This was Loki’s choice, and he wasn’t going to pressure him.</p><p>“This will take some getting used to.” </p><p>“Um hmm.”</p><p>“I do like children. I never expected to have any of my own. Or yours for that matter.” </p><p>“I like children also.” Thor couldn’t help but put in.</p><p>“I know you do, you oaf.” Loki squirmed in his restraints. “I’m going to require a lot of pampering from you from now on.”</p><p>Thor grinned. “Then you are keeping it.”</p><p>“Of course I’m keeping him, or her or them.”</p><p>“Them?” Thor asked. “There could be more than one?”</p><p>“I hadn’t meant it like that.” Loki paused thinking. “The Jötnar are however, known for twins.”</p><p>“Twins! That would be fantastic. We’ll need more room.”</p><p>“Thor, my dearest love, before you run off and order a nursey built, I think you should attend to matters at hand.”</p><p>Thor grinned foolishly and reached for the rope securing Loki’s hair.</p><p>“No.” Loki said. “Remember pampering? You’ve gone to all the trouble of tying me up, the least you can do is stroke me off.”</p><p>“I can do better than that.” Thor said and moved to lay beside Loki. The kiss was gentle and Loki opened his mouth to it, moaning when Thor licked his tongue in. Oh, Loki thought, I am addicted to Thor’s kisses. He loved the soft fullness of his brother’s lips, and the rough touch of his beard. He eagerly kissed back, tasting Thor’s mouth.  He whined when Thor broke the kiss and moaned when he moved lower and kissed Loki’s nipples. They were almost too sensitive and Thor’s lapping and sucking quickly slid from pleasure to pain. Which was intensely arousing.</p><p>“More!” Loki panted. He squealed when Thor nipped the tender nubs and cursed as his brother sucked and bit them into two hot throbbing points. But he cried out “NO!” when Thor left his chest to kiss down his belly.</p><p>“You don’t want your cock sucked?” Thor asked, pausing in his caress.</p><p>“I do! I do. But that hurt so good. I didn’t want you to stop.”</p><p>“Ah. I think I can do something about that.” </p><p>He licked the top of Loki’s flushed cock and Loki gasped. Thor chuckled, closed his mouth over his brother’s cock, tucked one hand between Loki’s legs and worked two fingers into Loki’s slick warm opening. Loki moaned and his hips tensed but he was helpless to do more then take what Thor gave him. Thor gave him more then he could handle when he reached up with his other hand and pinched and tugged Loki’s sore nipples. Loki shivered when Thor slurped down the length of his cock. He was enveloped in the wet sucking heat, filled too full by in the thick fingers pushing into him, and dazed by the hot sparks of pain from his abused chest. His back was aching, his whole body bowed to give his brother access, and Thor was claiming him with every touch and kiss. Thor had placed his indelible mark into Loki’s body and his body was changing to meet the demands of his brother’s declaration of love. Thor’s possession of him was complete and his of Thor. They were tied together now with another bond neither could undo.</p><p>Loki cried out, overwhelmed with knowledge and sensation and lost in his brother’s touch. He gave into Thor’s demanding mouth, shuddering in climax. Wave after wave of pleasure surged through his straining body and Thor sucked and swallowed and stroked until Loki collapsed, unable to give him any more.  The room melted into a blissful hazy white and Loki smiled at the prismatic colors which pulsed through the mist with each beat of his pounding heart. </p><p>Somewhere in the mist Thor was talking to him, a comforting tone whose meaning was told in the firm grip of his hands, in the vibrated that hummed through the web of his harness as the rope was pulled through each knot. Thor must have removed his own clothes for Loki could feel the heat of his bared skin, as he was moved about so Thor could access the knots.  Loki’s head sagged forward on his chest and his legs were freed, releasing the tension on his back. His arms were gently rubbed as the ropes were unlaced and his shoulders massaged as he was eased onto his back. Loki sobbed at the loss of the ropes and Thor kissed away his tears. Loki’s vision cleared long enough to see his brother’s face flushed with passion, then his sight blurred as Thor’s deft fingers worked open each loop and tie of the harness in reverse order. As the embrace of the rope was removed, Thor’s hands and arms and glorious warm weight took its place. Loki opened his arms and legs and lips to his brother, pulling him close and tilting his hips to take Thor’s length inside.</p><p>“Oh, yes!” he sighed as his brother’s cock slide into his slick cunt.</p><p>Thor growled and his hands were hard and strong, his kisses were half bites and he thrust his thick cock deep, filling Loki full.</p><p>“Fuck me!” Loki slurred. “Fuck me hard Thor. I want to feel you in me for days.”</p><p>“You are a greedy, demanding bastard.” Thor chuckled as he rocked his hips. “Just the way I like you.”</p><p>“Will you like me fat with your child?” Loki asked and there was an edge of worry to his voice.</p><p>“Damn!” Thor growled, shuddering. “I will adore you. I want to see your belly growing bigger every day.” He thrust quicker, “I want to see your chest swell, heavy with milk and your nipples enlarged and tender. I want you fat and lazy, your cock hard and leaking for me, your pretty quim dripping and your ass plump and soft as you beg to be filled. </p><p>“Will you fill me, Love?” Loki panted. “Will you pour your seed down my throat when I crave its taste and up my ass when I beg you to? Will you hold me in your lap and fuck my quim when I’m too big for you to mount? Will you suck my teats when they ache from over fullness?”</p><p>“Norns! Do you mean to undo me with words alone?” Thor rumbled, thrusting faster.</p><p>Loki rocked into his thrusts. “Not only words, dear brother.” He clenched his inner muscles, bit Thor’s shoulder and dug his fingers into Thor’s butt hard enough that his nails broke the skin.<br/>
Thor bucked, swore and came, grinding into Loki and filling his cunt with pulse after pulse of his hot spend. Loki shivered in delight and felt the deep answering throb of his second, inner climax. </p><p>They lay entangled, catching their breath. Thor gazed at Loki with wonder and affection, until Loki shoved at him. “Get off me you great beast.” he said, but there was nothing but fondness in his voice. “I have to piss. Again. Something else I can thank you for.”</p><p>Thor chuckled and rolled on his back. “You bitch a lot for a man who has no need of recovery time. If I could come fifteen times an hour I wouldn’t whine about how it affected my bladder.”</p><p>Loki paused on his way into the bathroom. “That’s not what I’m talking about. However, if you actually had the stamina to make me come fifteen times an hour, I would have little to complain about.”</p><p>Thor turned on his side. “That sounds like a challenge.”</p><p>Loki tilted his head as if considering. “No.” he said shortly and vanished into the bathroom. </p><p>“I don’t like to have my skill disparaged, brother.” Thor said to the closed door.</p><p>Loki finished, washed his hands and splashed water on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror and bit his lip. Worry crawled into his heart. He tried to ignore it, wet a washcloth and returned to his brother.  He sat on the bed beside Thor and watched him wash up. The imbecil was grinning, self-satisfied no doubt at the state he’d wrought in in Loki’s womb. Never considering all that could go wrong. </p><p>Thor must have caught something of his mood.  He sat up and brushed Loki’s hair back from his face. </p><p>“You have something else on your mind?”</p><p>“What if the child is not right?”</p><p>“We have healers. If there is problem they will take care of our baby.”</p><p>“But what if it’s like me?”</p><p>“Beautiful, brave and talented? I supposed it will be a challenge to raise such a gifted child, but I’m sure together we can manage.”</p><p>Loki shoved him and frowned. “I meant, what if it is a Jötun?”</p><p>“In that case we shall have to raise a few ceilings and enlarge the doors, but they won’t be born at full height. We’ll have time to make accommodations.”</p><p>“You are being purposely obtuse.”</p><p>“No. I’m being honest. If our baby takes after your heritage I will love them just as much as if they take after mine, or is a mix of both our bloodlines.”</p><p>“Thor, you haven’t considered how the Aesir will react. About any of this.” Loki waved his hands to take in the room.</p><p>Thor captured one between his and kissed Loki’s fingertips. “I have Loki. I have considered it for many months. Which is why I spoke with several of the counsel in private on how to best announce our marriage.”</p><p>“Marriage?”</p><p>“Yes marriage. If you’ll have me.”</p><p>“Of course I will, but that’s not the issue. What if…”</p><p>“Loki.” Thor put a fingertip on Loki's lips and once again he spoke in the king’s voice. “We are going to dress and go to the healers to set your fears about our child to rest. While we are there, we will address this habit of thought that sets your mind inward. Too long have I let it go and I can see you are in misery from it.”</p><p>“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Loki said as he pulled on his pants. “I simply have enough sense to foresee difficulties.”</p><p>“That you do, my Love, but you also foresee problems where none exist.”</p><p>Loki donned his tunic and made a dismissive sound. </p><p>Thor cupped his chin and forced Loki to meet his eyes. “Little brother, I know what it is like to suffer grief that burrows into your soul and feasts on your mind.”</p><p>“You think I’m mad!”</p><p>“I think you are in pain, and struggling with it alone. Will you trust me and speak with the healers? For my sake if not for yours.”</p><p>Thor wore his sad puppy expression and Loki swore. His brother knew damn well he couldn’t resist that look. “Very well. I’ll talk with them, for all the good it will do.” The grousing was automatic.</p><p>“That is all I ask.”</p><p>Loki sighed in resignation when Thor pulled him into a hug. He clasped the back of Thor’s neck and rested his forehead on his brother’s. Thor mirrored the grasp.</p><p>“I love you.” Thor whispered.</p><p>“And I you.” Loki answered. The fear he had held so tightly in his soul, melted in the warmth of Thor’s blue eyes.</p><p>He was home. Here in Thor’s arms, surrounded by his love, was where he belonged. His future, their future, would grow on this unshakable foundation. This, then was his fortress of strength, his Thrudheim.</p><p>Loki smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Illustration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Have a picture because I really wanted to draw this. This time he's suspended.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/28806674@N08/50832867753/in/dateposted-public/">
    
  </a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do hope this is what you are looking for. I pulled the title from the Carrie Newcomer song by the same name. I find it fits the situation fairly well.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>